


Turning Back Would Mean Suffering

by Pancakesandbooks



Category: Underworld (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Romantic Face Punching, Smut, Underworld
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:07:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27030085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pancakesandbooks/pseuds/Pancakesandbooks
Summary: “My father is looking for you,” she said darkly. “He has been for a long time,” she added, almost as an afterthought.Lucian sighed, and got to his feet, walking as far as his chains would allow him. This time she didn’t step back. He was halted only a few centimetres from her. He breathed deeply, taking his time to answer.“I know Viktor is looking for me,” he said in a low voice.“Selene,” he added with a small smirk. This time she stepped back from him, snarling at his words.“I know who you are, make no mistake,” he called after her, as she bolted from the room, leaving him alone again. He almost chuckled, but couldn’t quite muster the energy to see the humour in the situation.An unplanned fanfic. We will see where this leads us. Takes place in an AU where Lucian is still hurting over the loss of his wife, and he tries in vain to warn a certain dark haired vampire of her evil father.Rating mature for eventual content of a violent and sexual nature.
Relationships: Lucian/Selene (Underworld)
Comments: 30
Kudos: 29





	1. Silent Warrior

**Author's Note:**

> Writing this for a dear friend. You know who you are. 
> 
> This may develop slowly. Please be patient with me.
> 
> -Pancakes

Lucian woke slowly. His senses were slow to return in his human form after a recent transformation. He was not worried. It would come. He resisted the urge to open his eyes, as he tried to get his bearings allowing his wolf senses to expand yet again. He was laying on his side. It felt like he was naked, or almost at least. He felt the ground beneath him, touching the skin of his legs and torso. 

“I know you’re awake. You can’t hide it from me, wolf,” A stern voice spat. He almost growled. He finally caught the dreaded scent, as he opened his eyes. Sure enough. Her petite frame was standing over him, her gaze fierce and angry. She bared her teeth as their eyes caught hold of each other. 

So, she was definitely a vampire. Her shiny black hair framed her face, making her even paler than usual. He frowned somewhat, as his brain failed to come up with any memories of how he had gotten here. He raised his head, looking around, for any recognisable signs of how he got here. He began to sit up, but the clinking of metal alerted him to his predicament. 

He didn’t stop. After a few seconds he was straightening up right in front of her. She took half a step back, before she saw her mistake. Her teeth bared as she grew increasingly angry, not at him, as he came to realise, but at herself, her own fear. As he stood in front of her, he could even smell it. 

A long silence stretched between them. Lucian almost chuckled. She was skittish, as she kept shifting from one food to the other, clearly restless with her new captive, not exactly knowing where to look. He glanced down, understanding why she felt so awkward. He was completely naked. He had no doubt that she knew exactly who he was, and what a price she would be bringing back to her father. He watched her intently for a few more seconds. 

“So,” his voice deep and low. “Where am I?”

She glowered at him, not answering him. He raised his eyebrows, and took an obvious look around, trying to provoke her into answering. No joy. Even though she seemed younger than him, she was not tricked easily. He seemed to be in an old house. The door behind her was quite dilapidated, almost ready to drop right off its hinges. A window to his right only showed a brick wall a few meters away. He almost scoffed. She knew exactly what she was doing. He glanced at his hands, the heavy metal cuffs enclosing his wrists. Oh it was on. 

His eyes snapped to hers, and he dared a thin smile. She shifted uneasily again.  _ Huh _ . She may not be new, but she would definitely not be a hard one to crack. Clearly she had never done this before, or something similar. He gained some courage from this realisation, and stepped daringly forward, the chains immediately tensing at the strain he exerted on them. He wasn’t about to show all of his cards, so he held back, smirking somewhat at her glare. 

“You will not escape, werewolf,” she hissed softly. He almost felt it was a prayer and not a fact. 

“You have me true and well caught,” He said sardonically, then chuckled. 

“How did you manage it?” He smiled softly. She didn’t bite.

“All by your lonesome? Where’s your father?” He ventured innocently, keeping an intent watch on her reactions. She looked instinctively over her shoulder, almost as if she was afraid of company. Her black hair obscured her face for a moment, before she turned back to him. 

“I will be back,” she hissed and disappeared through the door. The dark hallway beyond it showed him nothing but a faded wallpaper of questionable colour. 

Lucian scoffed at her flight, knowing that she was too uncomfortable to be around him for now. She would return. She was clearly curious about him, maybe even for answers about her beloved father. Lucian turned around, finding the most comfortable corner he could muster, and sat down, resting his elbows on his knees. He blew his long hair out of his face, as he stared blankly into space, waiting patiently for her return. 

* * *

It took her a couple of days to gather the courage to return to him. He sat waiting for her, not having moved from his position on the floor, hoping this would be less intimidating on her. 

He sensed her before he saw her, then he raised his head slowly, his pale eyes peering ather from beyond the curtain of his hair. She growled. 

“I know who you are,” she growled. 

“That makes one of us,” he said drily.

“You are Lucian,” It was a statement. He made no move of confirmation. 

“My father is looking for you,” she said darkly. “He has been for a long time,” she added, almost as an afterthought. 

Lucian sighed, and got to his feet, walking as far as his chains would allow him. This time she didn’t step back. He was halted only a few centimetres from her. He breathed deeply, taking his time to answer. 

“I know Viktor is looking for me,” he said in a low voice. 

“Selene,” he added with a small smirk. This time she stepped back from him, snarling at his words, scared that he knew her name. 

“I know who you are, make no mistake,” he called after her, as she bolted from the room, leaving him alone again. He almost chuckled, but couldn’t quite muster the energy to see the humour in the situation. 

* * *

His ears pricked up as he heard purposeful steps coming near. It had been more than a week now, and he was growing weary of her wasting his time. 

As he glanced up, she stood before him again, her fierce blue gaze on him. He chuckled darkly, beginning to get to his feet again. This time she stepped forward, grabbing him by the throat, pushing him all the way down onto the dirty floor. 

He strained briefly, a deep groan escaping him somewhat. She leaned down, her face coming in closely. 

“I will bring you to my father,” she said menacingly. 

A long silence stretched between them, as she glared down at him. 

“Then why don’t you?” He asked her dispassionately, swallowing as she squeezed him around the throat reflexively. 

Her teeth were bared again as she almost growled at him. She squeezed his throat hard before she let go, stepping back as she did so. Her frown did not pass him by, even though she turned away swiftly to hide it. 

“You are not certain of what you want.” He said, speaking quietly. She spun around at his words. She marched forward, raising her hand angrily, ready to strike. Then she paused, apparently changing her mind. 

“You will not manipulate me, werewolf,” she growled. 

“I have a plan, and you will not ruin it for me!” She added angrily, sounding like a child, trying to get the positive attention she so dearly craved from a neglecting parent. 

“Selene,” he said urgently. “Your father, he’s not what he says…-” he was interrupted as she punched him hard in the face, and then the stomach. She was extremely powerful, and he was forced to kneel down somewhat. She was clearly not ready for the truth. 

As she stood above him, he coughed, but then slowly straightened up again, looking her straight in the eye. Her face reflected her anger perfectly, her breath harsh. He smiled softly. Apparently this provoked her even more, and she stepped forward, the distance between them closing. He breathed in deeply, her scent enveloping him. His lips parted gently. Her eyes flicked to his mouth, her breathing hastening even more, her frame leaning in somewhat, their lips almost touching. He barely caught the movement as she soon gathered herself, hastily stumbling back from him, her eyes filled with confusion, as she searched his face, as if she almost doubted his true nature. Then she turned away again, leaving him to his own devices. 

  
He gave a soft chuckle. She would be back, he knew it.  _ As did she.  _


	2. A Thirst Of Its Kind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I could not sleep, so I thought I might as well add another chap for you. 
> 
> Thank you for the reviews! I appreciate them!

Lucian was standing with his back to the door. His eyes were unfocused, but his mind was sharper now. It had been a couple of weeks now since he had awoken on the floor of this unknown location. 

His mind lingered on the last time she had been there to see him. He could have sworn that she had almost kissed him. As she realised her actions, she had fled once again. It was hard to tell who was really the prisoner at this point. A dark chuckle emanated from him as this thought occurred to him. 

Then sensing a change in the air, he turned to see her standing there. Her face was folded into a very deliberate blank expression. She didn't speak and he felt compelled to break the silence again. 

"Would you mind getting me some water? I am really thirsty," he said huskily. She looked at him a little longer, then turned and marched through the door. 

He shook his head. She was a terrible host. 

Then she had returned, a glass of water in one hand and a lump of indistinct fabrics in the other. She handed him the water and he drank it down greedily, the amount not nearly enough to quench his thirst. He placed the glass on the floor and stepped back, allowing her the space to pick it up. The tiniest frown appeared between her eyebrows, but she ignored the glass.

Then she tossed the bundle to him, and he caught it startled, the chains holding him, clinked restlessly in the silence. She said nothing, as she watched him unfold it. 

It was clothes. 

"Thank goodness, I was almost certain you only kept me here for my body," he said sardonically, spreading out his arms to show her everything. He could tell she was almost tempted to take his invitation and inspect him. She halted herself though, her eyes lingering on his chest. 

"Just get dressed, you're not decent," she said darkly. 

"And whose fault is that?" He asked her, smirking as he shook the shirt somewhat. It was way too big for him, and a smell of human clung to it. She scoffed softly.

"There's just one problem," he said, chuckling somewhat as he held his shackled wrists up for her inspection.

She hissed in annoyance.

"Just leave the shirt off then," she said. He shrugged and threw it in the corner.

"Did you steal this?" He asked while buttoning up the trousers, trying to keep the conversation going.

He would have to win her trust if he should ever stand a chance to get them both out of this safely and most importantly, alive. He was lucky that she had failed to report his capture to the vampire king. They would probably both have been dead by now. Him because of his past, and her because of what Lucian might have told her.

She didn't answer him, but simply paced aimlessly around, as he finished dressing. 

"What, no socks?" He asked sardonically, looking down at his bare feet. He could swear he saw a flicker of a smile on her lips, as she too glanced downwards. 

"No," she said simply. 

He sighed softly, and then walked over to the glass and picked it up. 

"Could I have some more water, please?" He asked softly, still feeling thirsty. Face blank, she took the glass from him, their fingers brushing somewhat. Their eyes met at the contact, almost freezing time. He felt a small exhalation exploding from her. Then she was gone, getting him more water. 

  
  


* * *

He quickly gulped down the second glass, sighing appreciatively afterwards. 

"Thank you," 

She still said nothing, but seemed to be lost in thought. This was the longest she had lingered around him. He felt an urge to try and keep her there. He could tell she was no longer skittish, and her confidence had grown somewhat. Exactly what he wanted. Either gain her trust or lure her with a false sense of security. 

"So, do you have a plan yet?" He tried again. Her head swivelled around to look at him. He gathered from her silence that she did not. 

"You could just let me go," he ventured, hopefully.

She stalked towards him, glaring as she did so, taking him by the throat, and shoving him angrily up against the wall. He submitted to her with difficulty. She was extremely strong, but he could tell that he might be able to take her. But not yet. He breathed deeply, willing himself to control his anger. 

His hands came instinctively up to hers and held onto her wrist. She growled darkly, leaning in close, a fire in her cold eyes.

"Do you really think that I would tell you of my plans, wolf?" She snarled into his face. He just looked at her, his breathing fast and shallow. 

"I guess not," he managed through her stranglehold, letting go of her wrist, his chains clinking in the silent room as he let his hands fall to his sides.

"I was just curious as to how long you would be keeping me here?" He said, gruffly.

"I have things to do, you know," Her hold tightened, and he almost growled, feeling instinct starting to take over. She leaned in, and he glared at her. It took everything in him to not fight back, and he clenched his fists in his endeavour to keep calm. 

"I will keep you here for as long as I wish," she said menacingly. 

"Your father will find out eventually," he said, his voice strained, as he had little air left to talk. 

She hissed and punched him in the gut. She was not as good as him to keep her anger in check. Or her fear. He grunted at the impact, and she put her elbow to his throat. As she spoke their mouths were mere centimetres apart. 

"Listen, wolf, I will worry about my father, and you can worry about whenever you will see daylight again, because that will probably be never. Don't think I will hesitate to kill you, am I being clear?" 

"Crystal," he answered with half a groan, though her face was in fact a little blurry by now. She glanced at his mouth as he spoke, and there was that hesitation again. They both inhaled simultaneously, and she leaned in even closer. He waited. 

"Good," she said softly, her lips brushing his as she spoke. The touch was unintended, he could tell, but something seemed to shift. Her eyes snapped back to his, and before either of them could do anything, she kissed him, heatedly, her mouth crashing onto his forcefully. He was stunned, as he felt her strong body push him against the wall, her lips almost attacking his mouth. A cold hand was placed on his chest, sliding somewhat across his skin, her fingers tangled in his chest hair. Then she pulled back, a sharp explosion of air escaping her, as she seemed to realise what she had done. 

She growled with anger and delivered another punch to his stomach, stepping back from him. He sank to the floor at her feet, as her hold on him relinquished, his breathing laboured. He felt tempted to cease her this moment and… But no. He would have to keep in control, not showing her his true strength. Not yet or he risked ruining everything.

"What was that for?" He all but wheezed. 

" _ You _ kissed  _ me _ , remember?" he added accusingly. But as he looked up, he saw that she had vanished yet again. 

"Hm," he said, too out of breath to actually chuckle, but an amused sigh did escape him, as he massaged his bruised abdomen.

This situation was turning out to be even more interesting than he had first imagined. His lips still tingled from her kiss, and his breathing was suddenly laboured for another reason entirely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So far so good? Feel free to let me know of your thoughts. 
> 
> -Pancakes


	3. The Falling Of A Dark Rebel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so this will be the last update until after the weekend, as I will be working both Saturday and Sunday. I hope I can count on your patience! Thanks!
> 
> Also, thanks for your reviews! I appreciate them tremendously!
> 
> Warning: This chapter is bloody and violent. Please read at your own discretion.
> 
> Disclaimer: Underworld does not belong to me.

Lucian was laying on his back on the ground, his head resting on his hands. His eyes were roaming the ceiling, as his thoughts wandered far and wide. He pondered the risk of Viktor finding him in this place. Should he try to escape before he became collateral damage in a new family feud? He had decided to wait it out. He would see if he could convince her of her so-called father's true nature. She could not possibly be so dense that he could not get through to her.

There had also been the fact that she had kissed him. And not lightly either. No, it had been a passionate, deep kiss. He still smiled every time his mind lingered on it. He hadn't mentioned it since, and she kept a pointed silence the first few times she came back after it. He judged it best to not push the matter.

As he lay thinking, he heard a door slam. She had stopped trying to be quiet around him. He had been here a few weeks by now, and she was beginning to relax a bit around him, not caring that he knew she was present. He had wondered where she kept him. It seemed to be in the city. Vampires in general were city dwellers. The room he was kept in left no clues as to his whereabouts, and he had stopped trying to pry it out of her. The walls were a faded grey, the floor was old wooden planks. Old colourful paint was splattered across the floor boards. There was no furniture in the room.

She interrupted his train of thoughts, as she suddenly stood beside him, her boots nudging his rips, urging him to get up. He slowly got to his feet, and without saying a word, she handed him a glass of water. He drank it down noisily, and she took it from him instantly. She had started tending more to his needs, apparently realising that she would be keeping him here for a longer period than first calculated. She had provided him with a bucket, so that he could relieve himself, and even brought him regular meals of fast food.

This was just such an occasion, as she wordlessly handed him a brown paper bag. It felt cold, so no warm food, but he snatched it nonetheless, hastily flicking the burger buns aside and ate the four hamburgers in four large mouthfuls. As he chewed, his cheeks stuffed, he saw her smirking somewhat, giving him a disdainful look. It was hard to scowl, when your cheeks were bulging like a squirrel who had just discovered a large stack of nuts, but he thought he threw it off nicely even so.

A weird kind of companionship seemed to have formed between them, but he knew that she kept a close eye on him, even though she seemed to have let down her guard around him, he had to tread carefully. He knew her punches were only a smart ass comment away.

"So, how was your day?" He asked her, after crushing the bag into a ball and throwing it to her like a greasy, crunchy baseball. She caught it effortlessly, and turned away, and without answering him, she stalked out of the room. He cocked his head a little.

Well, at least she hadn't punched him this time. Progress.

Her visits had become more frequent, as she seemed more confident that her new captive would not be discovered. Not yet at least. He felt the days almost melt together in this blur of her not being present and then present.

* * *

Lucian was sitting in the corner of his little room. Darkness had fallen outside and the lights were off. He was simply resting his head on his knees. He felt a nudge to his toes, and wearily lifted his head to look up at her. She was staring down at him, her eyes unreadable. He quickly got to his feet, and she followed his movements with her gaze. They stared at each other through the shadows for a moment, and he sensed that something had changed.

"What?" He said quietly, the word almost seemed muffled by the shadows hanging around them. At first she didn't answer, but then she licked her lips, her eyes flicking somewhat between his.

"What has happened, Selene?" He said urgently, stepping up close. She didn't even back away from him.

"Who was Sonja?" She finally asked.

Lucian stiffened.

"You know," she said, her eyes watching him intently. "I know you do."

He glanced away, his lips formed into a thin line. She grabbed his chin, forcing his head back around, so she could see his face. Anger flared inside him. She was so goddamn stubborn.

"Why do you want to know?" He growled.

"Just tell me!" She ordered.

"No," he said simply, glaring back at her. She hissed in annoyance, pushing him up against the wall just behind him. This time he had a harder time controlling his anger. He snarled as he grabbed her wrist, jerking it away from his face. Her eyes went wide for a moment, but then she redoubled her efforts. She punched him in the face using her elbow, breaking his nose, blood pouring everywhere. She then threw him sideways and he landed on all four, though he swiftly was back on his feet, catching her leg just as she kicked out at him. He twisted it, flinging her body around, and she landed heavily on the floor, flat on her stomach. He was on her before she could react, his arm coming around her throat, his body pinning her to the ground.

"Let me go, lycan!" She spat angrily.

"Now, am I likely to do that?" He growled darkly in her ear. He wiped his face on her jacket, as he felt his nose beginning to heal. She struggled, and nearly managed to topple him off. She was incredibly strong, and even though he was too, he was not as strong as he would be in his wolf form.

"Hold still!" he hissed, tightening his choke-hold on her throat. Surprisingly she did so, both their breathing harsh, as their bodies recovered from their brief battle.

"Where did you find the name?" He asked softly. She kept silent, and he bent his head to scrape his teeth against her neck. If he bit her, she would certainly die, and she knew it. He felt her grow rigid beneath him.

"Someone mentioned my likeness to her," She snarled.

"But I can't find any information on her. But I suspect you know who she was," She added, as he urged her to continue to speak with a soft growl near her ear.

His eyes were fixed on her skin as she spoke, sensing the truth in her words. He swiftly got off her, releasing her. She was on her feet in no time, now keeping a safe distance from him.

A long silence stretched between them, as he considered her.

"Sonja was the only daughter of Viktor," Lucian said, breathing deeply.

"She was also my wife," he added.

Pure unadulterated shock came into her face, and she immediately scowled at him.

"You lie!" She spat, stepping closer.

"I do not," he said wearily, dragging a hand across his face.

"Viktor had her killed, when he found out she was with me. She was pregnant with our child at the time of her death," Complete silence filled the room, as she absorbed the horrible truth. Then she turned on her heel, and marched once again from the room. Lucian followed her as far as his chains would allow him.

"Selene!" He called after her, but she didn't answer. "Selene, wait!"

She hadn't even bothered to close the door to his room. He heard another door slam, and guessed that she had left.

"Shit," he said under his breath.

* * *

The hours trickled by, and Lucian felt restless, almost tempted to try and break free. He saw the first rays of dawn filter into his room, when a door slammed again somewhere. He cocked his head, listening intently.

"Selene?" He called. No answer, but someone was moving around, stumbling somewhat. A muffled groan floated through the door to his room, and then a crash and a thump. Then nothing.

Lucian tried calling after her again, but like last, he got no answer. Cursing under his breath, he looked around at the shackles. He couldn't rip them out from the wall. He glanced down at his wrists, grimacing somewhat. Then sighing in an annoyed sort of manner, he grabbed his thumb and ferociously bent it in a way it was never intended to go. A soft crack sounded as the bone broke. He groaned at the pain, but now the shackles came off easily as his hand suddenly became a lot slimmer. He managed to do the same with his other hand, and was soon free from his bonds. He shook his hands, as he felt the bone regenerate almost instantly. He walked through the door, into the darkness beyond.

As he searched for her, he realised he was in a dilapidated apartment.

He found the front door, and was very much tempted to just run for it. But something held him back. He turned away from his only escape and searched deeper. He found her in the kitchen. Her body was slumped on the floor, a pool of blood spreading from her.

"Jeez!" He exclaimed softly, as he rolled her over, seeing that she appeared to have been shot in the right shoulder, if her blood soaked clothes was anything to go by. She was unconscious. He hastily hoisted her up, and spread her out on the wooden kitchen table in the middle of the room. He hastily roamed the cupboards, finding a knife, an old pair of scissors, and in the corner cabinet he located tea towels.

He used the scissors to remove her clothes, hastily examining her for more wounds. Her hands were pretty beaten up, but otherwise he found nothing. Then he went to her shoulder. The bullet had not gone all the way through, which meant that he had to remove it, as she did not possess his talent to expel it from her body.

He hastily grabbed a few more towels, using them to bind her hands to the table legs, so she could not get away should she wake up. This was a wise move, as she began to stir as soon as he prodded the knife at the edges of her wound.

"What the fuck are you doing?!" She said angrily, trying to pull away. He placed a hand on her shoulder, keeping her in place.

"You have a bullet lodged in your body. I was about to remove it," he said calmly. She glared at him.

"I don't need your help wolf!" She spat, trying to get free of her bonds. He took a deep breath, trying to be patient with her.

"Well then, I will just wait for you to expel it, shall I?" He said quietly. Her glare hardened.

"Oh wait, that is not one of your talents, is it?" He asked, mock surprise edging his voice.

"Will you just stay still and allow me to do this?" He said impatiently. She was breathing heavily, then her jaw tensed, and she nodded shortly.

"Alright," he said, bending down, using the knife to dig into her wound.

She screamed loudly, and he halted almost immediately.

"Sorry about this," he then said, as he used a tea towel to gag her, so her screams wouldn't carry so far. Her eyes were filled with anger, and he felt slightly guilty at this whole situation. Then he got to work. She eventually fainted, screaming herself senseless, while he poked and prodded deeply into her flesh, blood leaking everywhere. Finally he managed to dislodge the projectile, holding it triumphantly in front of her face. She was out of it, so he threw it nonchalantly into the sink, then began to clean and bind her wound. He then untied her, and lifted her carefully off the hard surface, carrying her through the apartment until he found an old couch. Then he placed her down, sighing somewhat relieved.

He was covered in blood, and hastily located the bathroom. The water was cold and slightly murky, but it was better than dried blood at least. His trousers were stiff with her blood. He opted for washing them under the cold water, hanging them up to dry. Luckily they were black. No-one would notice the stains.

As he walked past the mirror, he caught sight of himself. It was lucky his body was so fast at regenerating, as his muscles would have deteriorated badly during the last weeks of inactivity. He went to get the abandoned shirt he had discarded so long ago, as this was now his only option of clothing for now. Then he spotted Selene on the couch, now remembering that she was naked from the waist up, as he had been forced to ruin her clothes. He glanced at the shirt in his hands, and sighed. Then he worked the material onto her frame, closing it carefully. He went searching through the apartment again, finally locating an old pair of shorts, gratefully putting them on. Then he returned to what he supposed was the living room, where she was still unconscious. He dragged an old armchair closer to her, and fell into it, feeling drained.

He watched, allowing his mind to wander. What had happened to her? Had she been attacked? Or had she been doing the attacking? Knowing her a little by now, he felt pretty certain it was the latter option. Especially since she had left in such a fury. Had she attacked Viktor? If so Lucian was pretty impressed by her audacity. He had no idea when she would wake, not knowing how fast vampires healed. The sun moved slowly across the rundown carpet, as the day waned, darkness soon following. He settled in for a long wait, closing his eyes, trying to rest his mind a little.

* * *

He awoke with a start, as he felt someone watch him. His head jerked up, his muscles in his neck stiff from the awkward sleep. He groaned somewhat, his eyes doing the moving instead. His gaze landed on the slim frame seated on the far side of the couch. She was observing him intently, her face blank.

"You are awake," he commented, massaging his neck. She nodded shortly.

"As are you," she replied drily.

"How are you feeling?" He asked, stretching his legs out in front of him.

The shorts were so short, most of his thighs were exposed. He didn't care. It's not like she hadn't seen him naked already.

She kept her eyes fixed on his face, as if willing herself to not take in his almost indecent form.

"You saved me," she said softly.

"I did," he agreed.

"Even though you didn't have to," she continued, her eyes glancing down into her lap.

"Yes," he simply said. There was an awkward pause. Then she shifted somewhat, wincing in pain.

"I am not yet healed," she said darkly. "I think you did more damage than the bullet originally had done," She said, almost accusingly.

"Yes, well the little sucker wouldn't budge. It was lodged very deeply," he said, running a hand through his hair, brushing it away from his face, scratching at his beard. She said nothing.

"So are we going to talk about how you got shot?" He asked, as he scratched his chest absentmindedly. She held his gaze.

"Do you have fleas or something?" She asked him seriously.

"What?" He asked, uncomprehending.

"Do you have fleas?" She repeated, frowning.

"Why would you ask such a question?" He said aghast.

"You keep scratching yourself. Just before you woke, you kept scratching your unmentionables, and I just wondered if it was because you were flea infested," She shrugged somewhat, then winced at the movement as it rattled her still injured shoulder.

He stared dumbfounded at her. _Unbelievable!_ He had just saved her life, and she had the audacity to insult him like this. The bloody cheek of this vampire!

"No, I do not have fleas! Sometimes I have an itch, and I relieve it by scratching it. _You_ try to have so much body hair and not feel itchy sometimes," he bit out. She was smirking. He couldn't tell if she had been joking.

"Besides, you are changing the subject," he said accusingly.

"Who shot you?" He asked seriously. She glanced away, sniffing somewhat dismissively.

"Viktor, or rather one of his death dealers," she said dispassionately.

"You attacked him?" Lucian asked hoarsely. She looked at him then.

"Yes, I bit him, to see if you told the truth. I saw through his blood memories, all the lies he has told me," She said darkly, scowling, shaking her head slightly at her own foolishness.

"Yes, he was always good at lying," Lucian concurred, getting to his feet, beginning to pace somewhat.

"Didn't I give you some clothes to wear? Why are you almost naked again?" She asked, exasperated.

He turned around, catching her eyes, just as she was looking a few centimetres below his lower back. She caught his gaze, cleared her throat and looked away. He almost chuckled.

"You did," he confirmed, "but as I had to remove your clothes with scissors, I figured you'd appreciate the shirt."

She looked down at this, then shrugged again.

"What about the trousers then, you're not decent," she said, glancing hastily at his form through the curtain of her hair. He glanced down, seeing her point.

"Well, they are drying. I was covered in your blood, so I had to wash them, didn't I?" She huffed.

"I think we have a more serious problem than my lack of clothing at the moment, don't you?" Lucian asked her, almost annoyed, but also amused. She didn't answer him, but simply stared into space.

A sudden thought occurred to him.

"You bit Viktor?" He asked, stepping somewhat closer to her. She nodded shortly.

"So you know all his memories then?" He asked urgently. She began nodding, then froze, as the implications hit her.

"No," She said sternly.

He got down onto his knees right in front of her, his eyes pleading for her to understand. She shook her head, pulling her legs off the floor, to avoid touching him.

"Selene, you may have noticed that I am in fact not the bad guy in this. Victor is the villain, as you must certainly know by now. It would only help in defeating him if you allowed me to see," He said, seeing that she could see the logic in his words.

She paused, her eyes fixed on him.

"You will then see my memories too," she said quietly. "I cannot allow that,"

"It is hardly your memories I am interested in, is it?" He said impatiently, waving a hand dismissively.

Then she leaned forward, placing her feet on the floor again, her knees on either side of him as he waited on tenterhooks.

"Then give me yours," she said. This was unexpected, and he halted. A smirk spread across her face.

"See, not so easy, is it?" She said, scoffing.

"Alright," he said, making her freeze.

" _What?_ " She said, though she had heard him perfectly.

"I will show you mine, if you show me yours," Lucian said, smirking at her shocked expression.

She leaned back, and he waited with bated breath, as she seemed to deliberate his suggestion.

As he watched her, she hesitated a moment longer before she bit into her own wrist, her blood flowing true and strong. She leaned forward and raised her hand over his face, and he tilted his head backwards, opening his mouth to receive the warm flow. Droplets landed on his lips and tongue, and he swallowed greedily, tasting her for the first time.

He closed his eyes, and his mind was instantly assaulted with a long flow of her memories, and then the memories of Viktor. He shut them down quickly, he needed to focus to be able to sort them out.

His eyes snapped open, his gaze homing in on her, as he raised himself onto his knees, his thighs between her legs. She hastily licked her wound, and it closed immediately. He leaned in over her, as she tilted her head back. He bit his wrist as she had done, and allowed the red flow to fall into her waiting mouth. She gasped as the droplets hit her tongue, and she breathed deeply, almost as if in ecstasy. He wondered if he had done the same. As she swallowed, her eyes flickered beneath her lids, her mind clearly flooding with his memories. Then she opened them and looked at him. Their faces were quite close now, as he leaned in over her, his hips between her thighs. Her eyes flicked to his mouth for the briefest moment.

That was all he needed, as he slowly leaned down all the way, his lips descending tenderly onto hers. He held himself lifted as he kissed her, taking care not to jostle her injured shoulder. As their lips moved against each other, her eyes fell shut, a soft breathy moan escaping her. He growled softly, deepening the kiss, his one hand coming up to her neck, pulling her closer, needing more of her. His hips rolled reflexively, his hard manhood hitting her core briefly. She jumped, breaking the kiss, her eyes fluttering open as she placed a hand on his bare chest, gently pushing him back. They were both panting harshly, as they looked at each other, slowly gaining their senses back.

Then he got up from between her legs, walking out of the living room, running a hand distractedly through his hair, leaving her to look after him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't hesitate to let me know what you think! I love to read your thoughts! They keep my muse alive!
> 
> -Pancakes


	4. Breath Of The Blood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey my dearies! How was your weekend? Hopefully you are well and rested! I have been working, and what a weekend we have had! A young couple came into the pet shop I work at, and had a misbegotten kitten with them. It had been wandering the parking lot, following people, almost getting run over by cars. I took it out back, fed and watered it, and then we sat about finding the owners. I had to take him home for the night, before I finally returned him today. Owner was very happy to see him!
> 
> Anyways!
> 
> Welcome to ch four of this fanfic! I woke with a massive headache, and so it has been written in bursts of energy.
> 
> I hope it is to your satisfaction nonetheless!
> 
> Right, I will stop waffling on now. Please read on.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Underworld.
> 
> Disclaimer: Violent and content of a slight sexual nature in this chapter.

Lucian went to the kitchen, pacing the small space. His body was practically humming from their brief contact. He could still taste her on his tongue. His fingers pinched the bridge of his nose, his breathing deep and steady, trying to calm down. He leaned his hands on the counter, bending forward his head hanging down, his frame trembling slightly. It was probably information overload. He needed to sort out the memories, see which would be useful, and what he could discard.

He pondered leaving, but knew he couldn't do so, not as long as she was so vulnerable. Not only was she injured, she had risked everything. She might even be trustworthy. There was also the fact that they definitely felt an attraction. He hissed softly, his mind flashing back to the last time he had felt like this towards a vampire. It did not end well. He scowled. He wanted Viktor dead. Selene might just be the one who could help him in obtaining that goal.

* * *

Lucian roamed the apartment, Selene kept to the couch. After hearing her sigh pointedly for the fourth time, he finally went to get his trousers, putting them on, even though they were still slightly damp. He marched into the room, where she was sitting, to show her that she was now safe from his naked flesh, though his chest was still bare. She would just have to live with it. Then he threw himself into the armchair, glancing at her once, before closing his eyes. She was smirking softly. He almost chuckled.

Then he began to focus, but finding her presence too distracting, he soon got up and went back to the kitchen, again leaning on the counter, breathing deeply.

Finally, he submerged himself into memories that were never his, and began sorting through them. A few he saw were interesting. Apparently this apartment was a hideout no one but Selene knew about. He also saw how she managed to catch him.

She had stumbled upon his naked form in a sewer. She had been scanning for werewolf activity, and then here he was. He remembered it now. A young vampire had shot him with silver bullets, foolishly thinking him to be dead. His human form had slowly appeared as his body reacted with the poisonous metal. The bullets that had been used were of a high quality silver, and had been lingering in his system way longer than usual. She had acted quickly, carrying him through the darkness of the city, until she reached this apartment. She had even checked his body for wounds, washing him gently.

Then she had shackled him to the wall. She had originally planned to hand him in to her father at once, but as she carried his unconscious body, she had looked into his face, finding that she was unable to do so.

Then she planned to use him for knowledge, leverage. He would be a valuable asset. Then the first kiss had happened. She had sensed that he would not harm her, and her body had reacted on instinct. A connection was irrevocably established, and he felt her want for him. His brows furrowed, as he sensed her need from the very moment she had laid him on the floor in the apartment. The tenderness with which she had cared for him. Then he woke, and she had put on this facade, not wanting to show any weakness in front of him. She still struggled with that.

* * *

Lucian's eyes snapped open. He knew he had been submerged for hours, as shadows had spread throughout the room. The silence was complete. He straightened up sharply, his head swivelling around, his eyes landing on the small frame of the vampire, as she stared at him. Her gaze was intense. He stepped towards her. She didn't move a muscle. Then another step, then another, until he was right in front of her. She looked up at him, scrutinizing his face.

He stood tall, his eyes keeping her gaze locked.

"Why are you still here?" She asked in a quiet, yet harsh voice.

He pondered his answer for a moment, then sighing slightly, he glanced down at the floor, as he answered.

"Because you don't want me to leave," he answered her calmly. Her eyes narrowed at him. His gaze snapped back to hers.

"Do you, Selene?" He pressed quietly.

She bared her teeth, almost hissing at him. Then her face relaxed somewhat.

"I don't understand this attraction," she finally said softly.

He opened his mouth to speak, but she grabbed him around the neck with one hand, pulling him close, her lips crashing down hard on his. She pushed him backwards, his back hitting the old fridge, the insides rattling in protest. Neither of them noticed. She opened her mouth, her tongue caressing his lips, searching for entrance. He granted it, simultaneously grabbing her by the waist, pulling her close, as he shifted them around, now him pushing her against the groaning fridge, kissing her hotly, a deep growl coming from his chest, as his tongue dragged across hers over and over. His teeth gently nibbled her lower lip, eliciting a deep moan from her, and she placed her hands on his chest, nails digging into his skin. He began to kiss his way to her jaw, her throat, leaving behind a tingling trail as his teeth scraped sensuously across the sensitive skin.

He began to open her shirt, feeling too impatient with the buttons, and simply yanked the loose fabric over her head, a satisfied growl emanating as he immediately had access to her torso, his hands roaming her lower back, pulling her against him, their pelvises meeting eagerly. He lifted her up, walking away from the complaining fridge, and placed her on the counter, his hips pushing in between her thighs. His hand came to her throat, fingers curling around her neck to pull her in for another ardent kiss, and she obliged him, her hands pulling on his shoulders, as they kept up this passionate dance, their breathing frantic with need.

As he kissed her, his hands moved to her shoulders, massaging her skin, intending to move to her upper arms, but a pained groan halted him, bringing him back to reality, realising he had hurt her injured shoulder. He broke the kiss, not saying anything, but breathing deeply, trying to regain his senses. He opened his eyes, and saw that she was struggling too. This at least gave him some relief, knowing she too wanted more. But now was not the time. He slowly stepped back, allowing her to jump down, but she remained seated, looking at him.

Lucian cleared his throat, glancing around the small kitchen, and locating her shirt again, he bent down to pick it up, handing it back to her. She took it silently, easing it on, sparing her shoulder. Luckily she hadn't started bleeding again. He turned away from her, his gaze landing on the bloody mess he had left behind after treating her wound, and without much thought, he began to clean it, feeling too energised to not be doing anything. He threw the blood-soaked tea towels in the trash. He also wiped the kitchen table and floor clean from blood. He could suddenly understand her weakened state, simply by scoping just how much blood she must have lost.

He turned back towards her, seeing her head hanging forward. She seemed tired. He pondered her for a second, before coming to a decision. He began to search the cabinets, and finally located the one with glasses and cups. Taking the biggest he could find, he went to the sink, placing it down by the drain. Then he unceremoniously bit into his wrist, allowing his blood to flow freely, aiming the stream into the glass. Soon it had filled, and he allowed the wound to close. Picking up the now full glass, he went to her, nudging in between her legs, making her look up at him. Wordlessly he handed her the blood. She frowned at him, clearly surprised.

"Take it, and drink it. You lost a lot of blood. It will help you heal faster," He said softly, stepping back, giving her space to eat. He leaned back against the counter opposite her and her eyes lingered on his as she gulped down the warm liquid, sighing somewhat in relief. She licked her lips. He smirked.

"More?" He asked, almost feeling amused at the bizarre situation, him a werewolf, an enemy of vampires, feeding said vampire his own blood willingly. She nodded slowly. He stepped close again, taking the glass, and using the same process, refilling it for her. Now he was beginning to feel a little light-headed from lack of blood, but he knew it would pass soon. She drank it down greedily. Then she got down from the counter, walked to the sink, and flushed out the glass herself, apparently having had enough.

He smirked at a vampire doing this mundane daily task, as if she had just had a glass of milk before bedtime.

He was feeling tired now, and he wordlessly went to the living room, and sat down in the armchair, waiting for his body to replenish his blood loss. He never really realised that he drifted off to sleep again, his body still humming.

* * *

It was much later that Lucian was startled awake by a door slamming somewhere, and he bolted upright, his breathing fast, as he listened intently. Nothing. Noiselessly, he got up and went to the hallway, his senses on edge. The silence was complete, and he swiftly glanced around the door, to see if anyone was in the hallway. Not a soul. Breathing somewhat relieved, he slowly went through to the kitchen. Nothing. He frowned, realising that it must have been Selene who had left the apartment. But why would she do that? Was she not still injured. He had lost track of time, but he thought he must have slept a few hours. It was still dark outside.

He considered following her, but thought it unwise in the end, not knowing what she was doing. He might risk her life by going after her. He placed a hand on the old front door, bowing his head, as he sighed.

What would she be getting herself into now?

* * *

Lucian had nothing to do, so he was switching between wandering aimlessly around, cleaning and lastly grabbing a cold shower, even though the water was still somewhat tinged orange. He appreciated it nonetheless, feeling marginally more clean than before.

Just before dawn, as he stood in front of the mirror of the bathroom, naked, except for a small towel wrapped around his hips, the front door slammed shut again, and his head snapped up sharply, looking towards the hallway.

He cursed under his breath, ceasing the shorts he had left on the floor, but realising he had little time, he discarded them again, then he was out the bathroom door, silently stalking through the apartment. The dark hallway showed nothing, so he went to the kitchen, but just as he was about to reach the door, a slim frame came through. He grabbed them by the arms, twisting them onto their back, and pushed them face first into the wall. He growled deeply pinning them in place, then sensing her smell, and realising it was Selene, he grew rigid.

"Silly wolf, it's only me," she said in a low and angry voice. He scowled.

"Are you always this jumpy?" She asked dispassionately, turning her head as far as she could go sideways.

"No," he said reflexively, still not letting her go. He now noticed she was wearing different clothes, which was why he had not recognised her at first.

"Where have you been?" He asked angrily. His heart was slowing down now, but he had felt worried, though he would hardly admit that to her.

"Been sneaking back to your father to report on me?" He growled softly into her ear, tightening his hold slightly, sensing her attack any moment.

"I was hardly sneaking, I slammed the door didn't I?" She hissed back.

"Will you let me go?" She added, annoyed.

"So you _have_ been to see your father, then," he said ignoring her last words.

"No, how could I possibly do that, when I attacked him? Lucian, let me go, and I will tell you," She said tersely, trying to shove him off.

He felt unsure of what to do. She was acting suspiciously, and he had a hard time trusting her. Despite the moments of shared intimacy, he still felt unsure of her alliance.

"What did Viktor say?" He hissed, pushing against her, effectively stopping her attempt at getting free. He hoped the blunt question would surprise her, jolting her into telling the truth.

"I expect he is angry, I wouldn't know, would I? Let me go, I have to show you something," Her voice was slightly amused at the suspicious tone he held.

"Tell me, and I might let you go," he growled, resisting the urge to breathe into her hair.

She sighed, sounding exasperated.

"I went to find you food, and as you clearly need it, new clothes," Lucian blinked. That was not what he had been expecting. He held her pinned a moment longer, breathing deeply, then he stepped back, allowing her to turn around, facing him.

She glowered.

"That took you long enough," she huffed. He only smirked.

Her eyes danced down his bare and still wet chest, then landing on the flimsy towel, covering his modesty, she rolled her eyes. He chuckled darkly.

"I just got out of the shower, you disturbed me in getting dressed," he explained, scratching his right pectoral muscle as he spoke. Her eyes lingered on the spot he had touched. He stopped speaking, peering at her intently.

She had gained a peculiar expression on her face. Her mouth had opened slightly, her eyes suddenly heavy with desire. As he watched, she stepped close, her lips descending on his chest, kissing and nibbling his skin.

Startled, he allowed her to push him backwards, until he hit the wall, her lips never lifting from his body. His breathing grew heavy, as he realised she was traveling downwards, her mouth moving across his abs, her teeth scraping his skin, making him flinch somewhat.

She easily removed the minuscule towel from his person, her hands coming to rest on his hips as she slowly kissed her way lower. His head snapped backwards, as he felt her home in on his already hard manhood.

"Selene," he growled, his voice raspy, as he looked down at her.

"What are you doing?" She didn't answer, and his fingers caught her on either side of her face, just before she was able to touch him with her mouth.

"What are you doing?" He repeated, lifting her up, so she stood before him.

"I'm taking what I want," she breathed through clenched teeth, her body tense, ready to pounce on him again.

His eyebrows shot upwards.

"You're taking-" he broke off mid sentence, as her lips swallowed the rest of his words, her kiss fierce, filled with a desire he had never seen before. He felt his urges rise too, and had to focus to not give in. Something was happening to her, and he needed to get to the bottom of it. She was pressing him back against the wall, and he exerted himself upon her, reversing their posting, so he was pushing her body against the wall. Then he grabbed her wrists, and pinned them at the small of her back, holding her in place. She struggled violently against his hold. She had almost recovered her full strength, and he felt sweat bead at his brow, as he fought to keep her in place.

"Let me go," she snarled, glaring at him, her eyes lingering intensely on his lips. _Not a chance_.

"Talk to me, Selene," he said darkly. "What is happening?" It felt futile to try and penetrate her hazy mind, as she seemed determined to break free. He could only imagine what would happen if she succeeded.

He held her close, as he began to drag her down the hall, her struggling against him all the way, aiming for the room he had been held in. The chains lay discarded on the floor, and he managed to push her to the floor, pinning her in place, her snarling and growling, sounding for all in the world like an angry mountain lion. He grabbed one chain and just about got it around her wrist, closing it tightly.

"What has gotten into you?" He all but shouted as she fought him tooth and nail to get on top.

"Will you desist?" He added, trying to reach the other handcuff while still holding her down. His mind worked furiously, trying to figure out what could have made her so feral. He reached out, just getting a hold of the cold metal, as she managed to roll them over, straddling his hips, her knees pinning his arms to the floor. He watched helplessly as she put the other cuff around his own wrist.

She growled in triumph, smirking down at him. Having had enough, he sat up, butting her hard in the head so she flew off him. He swiftly got to his feet, awaiting her return attack, bracing himself. He heard her hiss as she slowly turned back towards him, her teeth growing longer.

It seemed he had really pissed her off now.

"Selene! Listen, you are not yourself! Snap out of it!" He said, slowly backing away, finding himself restricted by the chain dangling from his wrist.

She prowled closer. He hastily grabbed the thumb of his trapped hand, and twisted it until it broke, allowing him to pull free of the handcuff, not without difficulty, though.

As he glanced up, she pounced. He grabbed the chain with his uninjured hand and swung it heavily at her face, making her crash to the floor. He acted fast, pinning her down again, and put her other hand in chains, then he backed off, shaking his injured hand, as he felt the bone snap back into place. She was on her feet, jumping towards him, her angry face halting a few centimetres from his, as the chains held her back.

"Easy," he said softly. She struggled violently, but her head wasn't clear enough to act rationally, which was his luck. He felt drained, exhausted, but he didn't dare turn his back on her, feeling it might provoke her even more. So he stood, keeping eye contact with her, as she blew off some steam by snarling and growling. It took her a few hours, but slowly she sank to the floor, her energy spent. The light of noon filtered somewhat into the room, annoying her as she stood back up, turning away from it, trying to avoid it's deathly glare. He finally went to the bathroom, grabbed a towel, and returning, fastened it so that it acted like a curtain, shielding her from the sun's rays. Then he sat down beneath the window, waiting for her to return to normal. Finally she too sank down onto the floor again, closing her eyes.

As he watched her, she shivered slightly, her teeth almost chattering. He frowned, gaining a sudden suspicion. He got up, grabbing her arm, he held her wrist in front of her mouth.

"Bite," he commanded urgently. Her tired eyes flicked to his face.

"Selene, bite, I need to taste your blood," he said sternly. She was tired of fighting him, so she did as he urged, and he allowed a few droplets to trickle into his mouth, almost immediately spitting them out again, his suspicions confirmed.

"You fool!" He spat angrily. "Why would you do that?" He asked her, letting go of her arm, stepping away from her.

"I needed it," she simply said.

"Do you have any idea of what you just put me through?" He all but shouted.

"I am sick of this!" He snarled.

"Why are we even doing this? I could just leave you here," he said, beginning to pace the room.

"Then why don't you?" She asked dispassionately, her blank eyes staring into space.

He glowered down at her.

"Why are you doing this? We should be trusting each other," he said sternly, coming back down in front of her. She looked away. He grabbed her chin gently, turning her face back around, searching her eyes.

"Talk to me," he said simply. She scoffed darkly.

"There's not much to say, is there?" She almost sounded hysterical. "I have lost everything I have ever known. My father lied to me, deceiving me, manipulating me to do his bidding, harming countless innocents…" She trailed off. Lucian sighed heavily.

"I know," he then said softly, sitting down in front of her. "I have been there too," he added. She glanced at him, before her gaze fell to her lap.

"But medicating yourself, by drinking from a drugged human, won't help us," he continued remorselessly. "You could have killed me, or done something other incredibly stupid," he said darkly.

"We need to work together. We are on the same side, aren't we?" He asked her, bending forward to catch her eye.

She shrugged.

"Well, I trust you, Selene," he said firmly. "And trust me, we will get Viktor in the end," he added menacingly.

They sat staring at each other in the gloomy room. She then smiled slightly in appreciation. He felt his face soften. Watching her like this, defeated, made his chest ache.

He wondered when he had developed such strong feelings for her. Then without another word, he leaned forward, and kissed her gently, gauging her reaction to his touch. She received him tentatively, and he leaned in even more, slowly pushing her down all the way onto the floor, stretching out on top of her. He roamed her body with his hands, his hips nudging in between her legs, pushing his pelvis into her core, eliciting a groan from her, her shackled hands coming up to his bare chest, fingers digging into his skin. It was then, that he realised he was still naked.

He paused, looking down at her, and she looked up at him, a slight smirk to her lips.

"Indecent again," she stated, a dark chuckle in her throat. He grinned down at her, showing her his teeth. She growled, and effortlessly rolled them over, so that she was now straddling him. She grabbed her handcuffs, easily wrestling them off, making them clatter noisily to the floor. And then in one fluent motion removed her own knitted sweater.

"I better join you, then," she said, smirking even more, before leaning down to kiss him passionately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right! Let me know what you think! I am currently working three different fics, so I will do my best to get back to this one soon! I will have to rotate between them, giving them equal time. God, it's almost like having children. Lol!
> 
> -Pancakes


	5. You Are In Me, I Am In You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my dearies!
> 
> So this chap took quite a while to finish and I am sorry for that. I had few things I needed to figure out. Let's hope it makes sense! 
> 
> Anyways! Hope you enjoy this chapter. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Underworld.
> 
> Disclaimer #2: Plenty of smut in this chapter. Please read at your own discretion.
> 
> Right, without further ado, please read on.

Lucian sat up and kissed her throat even before her sweater hit the floor. He held her close, his hands on her back, as he slowly kissed and nibbled her skin, until he reached a breast, growling contentedly, taking a nipple into his mouth. She hissed softly, her hips rocking instinctively against him, as his caresses sent sparks of pleasure through her body.

Her movement made her core come into contact with his erection, and he growled, rolling them over, kneeling between her splayed legs, opening her trousers, pulling them down, feeling a little impatient to see her completely naked. She looked up at him as he threw them to the side. He came down on top of her, kissing her deeply, his cock hitting her center directly, rubbing her sensuously. They both groaned at the contact.

Eager though he was to be inside her, he began to kiss his way down her body, biting gently at her nipples, before continuing downwards. She growled, and got up from the floor, grabbing him by his shoulders, to push him into the wall. He barely registered what had happened before he felt her hand wrapping around his length, pulling back the foreskin, as her mouth simultaneously sucked him in between her warm lips. A fierce growl escaped him, as he felt a tightening almost instantly, doing his best to not just thrust haplessly into her mouth. Her head bobbed slowly, applying suction, her tongue dragging across the underside of the broad tip of him, sending pleasurable jolts through him.

He glanced down, their eyes meeting, as she took him in again. Her burning eyes made him want her this instance. As if she knew, she placed her hands flat on his stomach to keep him in place as she continued to pleasure him. He let his head fall back against the wall, a loud thump sounding through the room. He was having a hard time keeping in control, his hips moving of their own accord as she brought him closer to the brink, her insistent lips sealing themselves perfectly around his length, her cheeks hollowing out as she dragged her mouth back, creating a deep pull, before taking him all the way back in.

She was ruthless, using her hands as well as her lips on him. Sometimes she would stop and just kiss and nibble at his testicles, bringing him back somewhat, not allowing him the release he craved. He hissed slightly, looking down, baring his teeth as he nearly grabbed her head to pull her back where he needed her the most. He felt her apply suction at the base of his cock, just above his testicles, all the while she began to pump him gently with her hand. His entire body jerked at the feeling, nearly making him explode then and there, but she stopped again, her hand releasing him completely.

She teased him a bit longer, then relented, taking him back into her mouth. Her skills at this took him completely off guard, and he was soon panting hard, trying to remain in control of himself. He placed his hands on her shoulders, leaning slightly on her, grunting in satisfaction at sliding back into her warm, moist cavity. She was driving him wild, and his hips rolled sharply as he approached his orgasm, a deep moan escaping him.

"Selene, I'm going to-," he said breathlessly, as he felt heat burst in his loins, making him shudder violently against the wall. He felt her grab his testicles again, shifting them around, applying some pressure as well as suction to the head of his cock, and he was hurtled into the abyss, his passionate groan fluttering across the room. He hadn't felt such passion in a long time, and he was panting heavily, trying to clear his head, as his body returned from its high.

Finally, he looked down. She was looking up at him, smirking somewhat, taking in the way he was breathing harshly, his body leaning against the wall. She chuckled softly, getting back to her feet. He growled deeply, grabbing her and pushing her hard against the wall, he used his fingers to gently caress her folds, almost just ghosting over them. Her hips lurched slightly at his touch, and he bared his teeth, looking into her eyes, as he placed his palm flat against her clit, pushing upwards slightly, eliciting a soft groan from her. He felt her grind against him, her insides fluttering slightly. His palm still placed flush against her, his fingers skimmed her folds, prodding them, and she moaned harshly, as he slowly pushed a finger inside her. She was so wet already, and a low growl escaped him, as he began to fuck her with the shallow movements of his hand. She closed her eyes, and he kissed her deeply, his free arm coming around her shoulders, pulling her close.

Her breathing grew shallow, and he felt her clench around his finger, her hips jerking in synchronization with his thrusts. Suddenly he pulled out, and kneeling in front of her, he looked at her core a moment, before he held onto her hips, tongue darting out at her clit. She gave a husky cry, closing her eyes. He grinned darkly, then prodded her with his tongue again, flicking it at her sensitive nub, before dragging it in a slow circle all around her cunt. She writhed against the wall, her whimpers increasing as he tenderly kissed, licked and nibbled at her flesh, teasing her, not giving into temptation just yet, as he avoided her clit a while, only giving her indirect nudges once in a while, to keep her on edge.

She was soon growling in frustration, her hands coming to his hair, her hips violently writhing every time his mouth came near her clit, trying to get him to apply pressure on just the right spot. He didn't relent, and he felt her tense, ready to snap.

He grabbed her beneath her ass cheeks, lifting her up, her back gliding up the wall, hooking her legs over his shoulders, his hands holding her up, as his face was now between her thighs. She gasped as she found herself resting against the wall, her head just beneath the ceiling. Then she registered no more, as he began to suckle her clit gently, releasing it with a series of small wet pops, his tongue massaging it in lazy circles, before applying more suction again. His touch was so feather light, she could barely feel it, but it set her aflame, her hips wriggling somewhat, her hands coming up and being placed flat on the ceiling, pushing downwards slightly to try and get more friction.

He didn't grant it, and simply kept driving her wild, until she was moaning continuously, riding his face with wild abandon. He pressed a finger inside her again, applying pressure on the inside as well as on the outside, and she lurched sharply, as her orgasm came crashing down, her frantic cries flying through the air. He looked up her body as she came apart. Her head was tilted back against the wall, her chest was heaving as she shuddered against him. He circled her clit, suckling it, giving it a few soft lashes of his tongue, while continuing to finger her. She was very sensitive now and growled softly as she felt her insides tightening again and again around his finger. Lucian showed her no mercy, soon having her crumbling again, her frame shivering. She almost purred, as he slowly lowered her down, her back still sliding against the wall, her body coming to a halt with her legs around his hips, their noses almost touching. He gazed into her eyes, then kissed her heatedly, his body pinning her against the wall. They were both frantic with need. She rolled her hips, feeling the empty agony of her desire for him. Feeling her movement, he made a sound between a growl and a groan, swiftly holding her close, as he lifted her away from the wall, carrying her through the apartment to the living room, kissing her all the while.

Placing her down on the sofa, kneeling between her thighs, his hands began to roam her figure again, squeezing her breasts, her hips, and her buttocks, as he looked down at her. She was watching him intently, as he grabbed his cock, sliding the tip over her slippery folds a few times, spreading around her wetness. Placing his other hand on her sternum, he began to penetrate her, slowly pushing into her heated body. As he entered, she arched her back sharply, her breasts lifting into the air. He leaned in, taking one in his mouth, then the other, all the while his manhood never stopped, and he was soon sheathed deep within her. They both paused at the contact, breathing deeply. Then he pulled out all the way, before slowly thrusting back into her. He kept his movements slow, feeling her slick walls grasping him, tempting him to just drive into her with complete abandon. He leaned in over her, placing a hand around her throat before kissing her. He increased the pace, the sofa creaking somewhat in protest as his hips undulated against her. She grabbed his sides, her hands sliding down to his ass, beckoning for him to speed up, pulling him into her, so he hit her pelvis hard. He suddenly felt her teeth at his throat, moving down to the hollow of his throat, kissing, and licking him as she held him close.

He felt her muscles contract around him, her orgasm extremely near, and he increased the power of his thrusts, eliciting a grunt every time he pushed into her.

" _Ah!_ " The cry was ragged, as she came apart around him, her insides pulsating, nearly making him erupt then and there. He paused a moment to regain control of himself, staying deep within her, merely holding her close as she shuddered against him.

" _Don't stop!_ " She gasped, desperately rocking her hips against him, urging him on. He groaned softly as he resumed moving within her, feeling her gripping him like a vice. His movements made her cry out again, pushing her instantly to the brink of another release. She was nearly curled around him, her knees squeezing his flanks, as she moaned into his chest, still using her hands to pull him deep within her.

He was trying to go gentle on her, but she kept beckoning for more, and at last he let go, fucking her hard and fast, his pelvis ramming into her, his cock penetrating deeply. She was crying out again, her body starting to convulse beneath him, her walls grasping him tightly, her slick walls caressing him in the most delicious way. He bared his teeth as he thrust into her again and again, her soft body receiving him with joy, and she soon came again.

When she had calmed down somewhat, he halted his movements, pulled out all the way, then as if changing his mind, he thrust back in a few more times, making her hiss softly. Then he withdrew, and sat down beside her, pulling her into his lap, making her straddle him. She didn't hesitate to take control, and was soon placing him back at her entrance, lowering herself down onto him, her hands on his chest, her mouth at his throat, nibbling and licking his flesh, as she slowly rode him. He caressed her back and ass, as she moved on top of him, trying to feel as much of her as possible. Their lips met passionately again, her hips speeding up as she felt herself respond to him being inside her. She began to grind against him, trying to garner as much friction as she could. Suddenly he rocked against her, following her rhythm perfectly.

" _Fuck_ ," she hissed softly, leaning her brow against him, placing her hands around his neck. He did it again.

" _Yes_ ," she urged moaning harshly, feeling her cunt beginning to flutter around him again. One last thrust, and he had her falling to pieces, her torso crashing down as she trembled hard, her body tingling fiercely. He suddenly lifted her hips a little, beginning to thrust into her with fast thrusts, earning a sharp cry from her, as she jerked harshly against him.

He felt a certain tightening in his loins as he approached his own release. Groaning hotly, he fondled her breasts, pinching her nipples, kissing her deeply. She matched his pace easily, hastily seeking out another peak. His breathing became shallow, as he struggled to hold back until she had climaxed again. He rolled his hips slightly, changing the angle, jolting her somewhat, as he rammed into her, placing his palm on her pubic bone, fingers squeezing the top of her folds slightly. She almost orgasmed in an instant, dragging him with her, their bodies shaking in unison as he held her close.

As they came back down, he kissed her tenderly, placing his finger beneath her chin. They were silent for a while, merely kissing and cuddling. Then he held her close, got to his feet, and walked them out into the bathroom. They had a hasty cold shower together, soon forgetting all about washing, but instead he had her against the tiled wall, their desire too urgent to ignore. Their coupling was frantic and hard, their moans and growls mingling with the hiss of the water pelting down onto them.

* * *

"Jeans, really?" Lucian said, frowning slightly, as he held them in front of him. They looked tight. Selene grinned toothily.

"Don't complain. I had to guess your size," she said, folding the paper bag. She had just emptied the contents onto the sofa.

Lucian picked through it, plucking a deep red sweater from the pile, holding it out in front of him.

"What, they had nothing in leather?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

She smirked and shook her head at him.

He swiftly pulled it on, and her eyes lingered on his chest just before he had it covered. He caught her staring, and baring his teeth slightly, he stepped up close to her.

"I will have you again soon enough," he growled in a deep voice, making her shiver slightly.

She licked her lips, handing him a belt. The jeans were a slim fit, but it suited him.

"So," he said, finishing dressing.

"Now what?"

Selene didn't answer. She had no plan. She wanted nothing but revenge on Victor. But she knew that he would be hunting for her.

Her pensive face gave away her inner turmoil, and he placed his hands on her shoulders, rubbing her skin through the shirt.

"We should lay down a plan before venturing out again. Viktor will expect your ambush, but he will not know that we have joined forces. We should use this to our advantage," he spoke softly, but with an air as if trying to convince her. She nodded, sensing him relaxing ever so slightly. He let her go, turning away somewhat.

"I should get some sleep for now," he said softly, his gaze lingering on her mouth a moment before he leaned in to kiss her gently.

She said nothing as he turned away, to lay down on the sofa. She didn't know what exactly she could do while he slept, so she sat down in the armchair, watching him. She submerged herself in his memories, just as she had done earlier. The pain he had been through had nearly shattered her soul, as she saw the crimes of Viktor. This time she was prepared and would not allow them to swallow her whole.

She used his memories to try and think of a plan, while Lucian's slow breaths filled the room.

As Lucian had already pointed out, Viktor knew nothing of their alliance. Perhaps she could lure him somewhere and she would be able to finish him with the help of Lucian. It would be nearly impossible. He was an ancient being, and he knew all the tricks. They would have to be incredibly careful.

Selene stared unblinkingly at her new lover. When she came upon him in the sewers, she had never imagined that this would have happened. Viktor had always told her of the things that the werewolves had done, and she had simply believed him unquestionably. Of course, how could she have known. She had never gotten a hold of his blood memory. Seeing him kill his own daughter through the eyes of this person in front of her was almost too painful. She felt his pain once more, as her brain flooded with the images and feelings.

What surprised her the most, was that she began to recognize certain feelings in herself. Seeing his love for this Sonja, who she had never met, but felt like she knew despite everything, she felt her heart being squeezed tightly, at risking the same kind of loss. The loss of Lucian. It had taken her a long time to even admit that she felt something, especially with her father breathing down her neck. His views on the matter were felt by everyone. The attraction she felt for Lucian had been the first time she had stopped and questioned her own motives.

He had after all shown no animosity towards her, even as he awoke in chains, he had remained calm and only tried to communicate with her. She shook her head somewhat. How could she ever begin to repair the damage she had done to him. It was a miracle that he had not killed her yet. She knew that he hadn't because he knew that she was a victim as well. Viktor had used them both. She gave a soft snort. As if that excused her actions. She had done some terrible things. She began to shake, and stood up, trying to rid herself of her emotions. Her only redemption would be to kill Viktor. Remove his presence from this world, like a stain. She realized the stain was on her conscience as well. That would be much harder to remove. Darkness lingered outside, and she stood by the windows, not actually seeing anything. Finally, she turned around. Lucian was still on the sofa, but he was awake.

Selene froze as his tender gaze weighed her down.

"You should eat," he said softly, not moving from his place. She said nothing. He got up, never breaking the connection of their eyes. As he stood in front of her, he slowly bit into his wrist, offering it to her afterwards. She bared her teeth, and not looking away from his face, she drank from him, knowing that he would replenish his blood before long. Nonetheless, she resisted the urge to drink deeply, and only took enough to avoid catastrophe.

She licked her lips clean, as she finished, and he lowered his arm, the wound almost sealing instantly.

"So, have you got any plan?" he murmured in the darkness.

"No," she said shortly, almost screaming internally with frustration.

"Hmmm…" He said, placing a hand on her cheek. "We will think of something," and with that, he leaned in to kiss her.

She received him gratefully, relieved to have the distraction of his body. He breathed her in, hastily deepening the kiss, pushing her back against the windowsill. As he breathed out, a growl rumbled from him, and he sort of stiffened against her. She sensed the change in him, and pulled back, looking at his face. His gaze was vacant for a moment before he refocused on her.

"I've had an idea," he said, almost sounding breathless. Selene frowned at him, waiting for him to speak.

"Do you know of Alastor?" Lucian finally said, his fingers brushing her jaw.

"No," she said puzzled.

"I think he may be able to help us," Lucian said, as a lingering smile spread hesitantly across his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the end of this chapter! As you can probably tell, this was nothing but a smutty filler for the next one! I won't make excuses for it! *wink*
> 
> Feel free to let me know of your thoughts! As always, I enjoy to hear what you think! 
> 
> -Pancakes

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know of your thoughts. Thank you. 
> 
> -Pancakes


End file.
